It is common for multi-functional printing production resources to have adjustable trays that allow a single machine to feed a range of media sizes. These trays typically have specific guide positions to accommodate common media sizes. To ensure that customers can feed additional sizes of media within the minimum and maximum limits, the tray guide positions are usually adjustable.
To enable reliable feeding of media, however, a gap is usually required between the media stack and the width guides. If the gap is too large, the media can be fed with poor skew and registration, resulting in poor image to sheet orientation. If the gap is too small, or non-existent, the top sheet of the media stack can be pinched by the guides, which can result in difficulties in feeding the media sheets due to additional drag.
In addition, when a media stack is elevated, the load from the stack is commonly translated to a point on the main tray which causes the tray to deflect. This deflection can cause the side guides to bow inwards and further pinch the media stack, which in turn can cause mis-feeding of media sheets and device shut downs.